


Outtake: Harriet Potter: Couples Counselor

by GStarshine



Series: The Adventures of Godiva, Mischief, and Mayhem [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Loki and Clint, Loki and Clint kicking ass, Other, Protective Clint, Protective Loki, Relationship Fix-It, Run in with the Dursleys, The Dursleys don't 'run' for very long, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: When did Harriet Potter become a Counselor you ask? About eight o'clock this morning when emotionally stunted idiots covered her in their breakfast. She has a plan, but the arrival of her own shitty past will shake things up.akaHarriet fixes the Loki and Clint problem and they fix her 'assholes won't leave her alone' problem.





	Outtake: Harriet Potter: Couples Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves! Another Outtake as I get back into things! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Avengers Tower, formally Stark Tower, was silent. Everyone holding their breath as all focus went to the witch in the team common room who was standing with literal egg running down her face. Her jaw locked as she stiffly removed the breakfast that was all over her, glaring at the two males in front of her.

 

“Harri, I’m so sorry!” Clint rushed out, his eyes wide and his hands hovering as he stood frozen in front of Harriet.

 

“Apologies.” Loki choked out, his eyes still following the yolk of his eggs as they dripped from Harri’s cheek.

 

“You’ve done it now,” Fred muttered quietly from his spot at the table, George elbowed him.

 

“That’s it!” Harriet shouted, everyone flinched. Harriet’s wand flew from her holster and into her hand, she leveled it between Loki and Clint, who both tensed. “I understood you two being a little hesitant around each other at first! I understood the avoidance! But now?! Even after you’ve gone into battle together? You still can’t be near each other? Even long enough to pass each other in the kitchen?! Really?!”

 

Clint and Loki eyed Harri’s wand warily, “Please, I’ll make it up to you!” Clint pleaded.

 

“I’ll buy you coffee ice cream!” Loki offered desperately.

 

“Suck up.” George coughed, Fred snickered.

 

Harriet chuckled darkly, “Oh you’ll _both_ make it up to me.” An orange spell broke from Harri’s wand.

* * *

An hour later found a disgruntled Clint and Loki walking six inches apart as they followed Harriet through a crowded mall. Clint had his arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to hide his green shirt that had a picture of Loki’s helmet on it above the words ‘ _I do what I want_ ’. Loki was stoically ignoring his own purple shirt that had Clint on it with an arrow drawn and the words ‘ _Robin Who?_ ’ written along the arrow shaft.

 

A woman hurried by them, causing Loki to side step which jerked Clint forward quite suddenly. “Slow down!” the blond yelped as he regained his footing.

 

“Speed up!” Loki snapped, “We’re going to lose her and I’m _not_ going to be the one to tell the twins we left her without back up!” Clint paled and hurried forward.

 

“Come on guys!” Harri called as she moved toward her destination.

 

“I hate shopping.” Clint groaned as the two followed her into a clothing store.

 

“You should have thought about that before your stupidity got Loki’s breakfast dumped on me!” Harri sang, a grin on her face as she came to a stop in front of a rack of sleep shorts. “Alright, time for phase two of your punishment! Arms out!”

 

Both men sighed reluctantly and held out their arms. Harriet began loading them down with hangers and folded clothes as she worked her way through the section, Clint and Loki following after her like obedient puppies. “Exactly how many phases does your revenge have Harriet?” Loki asked warily as a pair of jeans almost hit him in the face.

 

“Five,” she answered sweetly, they both fought groans.

 

Both men froze when Harriet made for the lingerie department. “Think we can make a break for it?” Clint muttered to Loki.

 

The god looked down at the blond in surprise before he smirked, “I don’t think so, but we may be able to annoy her into shopping faster.”

 

Clint looked to consider that before he nodded. They braved the lingerie section to go after Harriet, each of them shifting the clothing in their hands so that they could grab the most obscene lingerie they could find, ready to annoy Harri into giving in. 

* * *

 

An hour and a half passed and Loki and Clint were slumped onto a tiny bench in a dressing room, feeling defeated.

 

Harriet came out of the dressing room, wearing one of the lingerie sets they had been sure she would be embarrassed by, and smiled as she sat in a chair across from them. “Have you guys given up?”

 

Clint glared at her, “You knew we were hurrying you the entire time?”

 

“You weren’t exactly being subtle.” Harri replied, leaning back and looking all too comfortable in the lingerie, “And look how well you did working together!”

 

“Not well enough apparently,” Loki grumbled.

 

“Ah, but it got you to relax around each other.”

 

“This isn’t a relationship and you aren’t a counselor!” Clint huffed with a frown.

 

Harri narrowed her eyes and crossed one leg over the other daintily, “No. I’m not a counselor. I’m a member of this family who doesn’t want other members fighting over something that should have been cleared up ages ago.” Harri said frostily. Clint looked a bit guilty at that but Harri didn’t notice as she stood up, “Let me get dressed and we’ll move on to Phase 3.” 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that with all that trying on you only have one bag.” Clint muttered. They were sitting in the fenced-in outdoor area of the restaurant Harri had dragged them to. It was a fairly nice place and was far enough away from the busy parts of the city for the outdoor area to be enjoyable.

 

“I can’t believe you got a beer at noon on a Thursday.” Loki shot back.

 

“Harriet’s drinking too!” Clint defended.

 

Harri rolled her eyes, “I don’t think my hard lemonade should count. It hardly has any alcohol in it.”

 

“Oh, it counts,” Clint said, pointing his fork at Harri; she smiled and held up her hands in surrender.

 

“So what is Phase 4?” Loki asked, stirring his salad around a bit, “Despite the reason for today's outing, Phase 3 has been quite enjoyable.”

 

“I need to pick up some things from Liberty Alley.” Harri replied, “So we’ll be going there next.”

 

“Are you going to lengthen our leash?” Clint asked hopefully.

 

“No,” Harri said flatly, stabbing at her pasta with more force than necessary. Loki shot the archer a glare and Clint huffed.

 

They ate in tense silence for several minutes until Clint sighed, “Harri, I…”

 

“Mum look!!”

 

All of the restaurant patrons who sat within the raised porch area looked over toward the nearby sidewalk to find the source of the loud interruption. It was quickly identified as three people glaring right at the table holding the three Avengers.

 

“Harriet, why are those two whales and that horse staring at you?” Loki asked guardedly.

 

When Harri didn’t answer, Clint and Loki looked over to their friend only to find her frozen, eyes wide as she stared at the three in disbelief.

 

“Who are they?” Clint asked gently.

 

Harriet quickly dropped her gaze and picked up her drink before knocking the rest back in one go. “Should have gotten something stronger.” She muttered darkly once the glass was empty.

 

“Harriet?” Loki tried again.

 

A commotion drew their gazes over to the porch entrance. There, the largest of the two whales was forcing his way past two hostesses and a waiter, the other two following close behind him. Once they had made it past the first three employees and sent a fourth one scurrying for the manager, the group of three trooped over to the table occupied by Loki, Clint, and Harriet.

 

Harri sat back in her seat so she could see the three when the largest cleared his throat loudly, “Well well, Uncle Vernon, it hasn’t been nearly long enough.” Harri greeted with a fake smile plastered on her face.

 

“What are you doing in a place like this girl?” Vernon snarled.

 

Harri raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure you can recognize eating Uncle. You do it often enough after all.” Clint snickered.

 

“He _means_ what are you going here with two Avengers, Freak.” The smaller whale butted in.

 

Harri barely flinched and didn’t even notice Loki narrowing his eyes at her cousin. “Hello to you too Dudley. I knew exactly what he meant. Despite what you guys liked to believe, I scored better than you in English. Remember?” Dudley’s face went red and Petunia let out a furious noise through her nose, not helping in the least to shake the horse image. “What are you guys doing here? Especially you Dudley, didn’t you leave home a while ago? Oh wait, you probably couldn’t make it out in the real world without mummy and daddy to coddle you and me to take the blame whenever you mucked up.”

 

“At least I’m not whoring myself out to heroes for acceptance.” Dudley snapped.

 

“At least I look good enough _to_ whore out.” Harriet snarked back without missing a beat.

 

“Now listen here you freak…” Vernon began.

 

“Sir.” Came the stern voice of the manager, who appeared from the restaurant with a wide-eyed waiter behind him. “I must ask you and your family to leave before I call the police.”

 

Petunia turned to the man, “This doesn’t concern you.” She said primly.

 

“Miss. Potter is a loyal, paying customer.” The man answered professionally, “You are neither and are disrupting the meals of the entire establishment. Now, last chance, leave before I call the NYPD.”

 

Petunia turned her nose up with a delicate snort, “Americans.” She sneered, “So rude.” With that, she started ushering Dudley out of the restaurant.

 

Vernon was right behind them but not before getting in a parting shot at Harriet, “You are what you’ve always been, a freak, and when they realize that, you’ll be alone like the worthless trash you are.”

 

With that, the Dursleys left and the manager apologized before going to make sure that they didn’t return. Harriet dropped her head to the table with a groan, her hair falling in a curtain to hide her face.

 

Clint and Loki leaned forward worriedly, “Harriet?” Loki called softly.

 

She didn’t answer.

 

“Do you want to move on to Phase 4?” Clint offered hesitantly.

 

Harriet’s head shot up, her face was blank, “Nope.” She stood up, “This sucks.” She pulled free a couple hundred dollar bills from her bag and tossed it on the table. “I’m going home.” As she walked away from them she snapped her fingers and they felt the tension of the leash between them disappear.

 

“Fuck.” Clint muttered once Harri was out of sight, “What the hell was that?”

 

“I think we just met the people the twins are always muttering about and cursing when something makes Harriet withdraw,” Loki said stiffly, still staring at the door that Harriet had left through.

 

“Bastards,” Clint muttered, running a hand over his face. “Is it bad to wish for some sort of attack right now so we can fake them as collateral?”

 

“Only as bad as me wanting Thanos back in my head for a couple minutes so I could blame their deaths on him.” Loki huffed.

 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Clint said sharply, “You were a dick back then with him in your head.”

 

“And I’m not a dick now?” Loki questioned in mild amusement.

 

Clint looked to contemplate the question, “You’re less of a dick now.” Clint finally quantified, “And more of a funny dick then a mean dick.”

 

“And yet you still can’t brush by me in the kitchen,” Loki replied.

 

Clint winced, “It’s not like _you’re_ any better. You’ve not even tried to get to know me.”

 

Loki frowned at him, “I’ve only kept my distance because I know how much it affected you. I was trying to give you time to get comfortable.”

 

The archer blinked, “And I thought you were avoiding me because you thought I was weak or something.”

 

“Why would I think you’re weak?” Loki asked, true confusion showing on his face.

 

Clint rubbed at the back of his neck as he glanced away from the god, “Well, the scepter took me over so easily and I remember trying to fight it but I couldn’t…I couldn’t-”

 

“Stop right there.” Loki interrupted, “Not being able to defend or fight against an Infinity Stone with zero training in how to do so does not make you weak. You were never given the tools to defend yourself from a mind attack so I honestly don’t know how you expected to defend yourself against one backed by one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe.” Loki said honestly, “Furthermore, you’re stronger than you seem to believe yourself. You were the only one who continued to fight against its hold beyond the initial struggle. Even under Thanos’ control, I was impressed you didn’t just give in.”

 

“What, really?” Clint asked, eyes wide. Loki raised an eyebrow at him and Clint leaned back in his chair, trying to regain some of his usual bluster, “Well, I _am_ quite impressive.”

 

“Yes,” Loki drawled in amusement, “That’s what I have to remind myself when I find you burping the alphabet in the training room.”

 

“Hey, that shit _is_ impressive. Especially since I can do it in three languages.” Clint defended.

 

“Excuse me.” A voice interrupted. They looked up to see the manager and their waitress standing at their table. The manager smiled, “I hate to interrupt, but do you live with Miss. Potter and her fiancés?”

 

“We do,” Loki replied warily.

 

The man nodded, still smiling, and gathered up the bills that Harriet had left, “Could you deliver these and this note to her?” he asked, folding a small half sheet of paper around the bills and holding it out to Loki.

 

“And tell her that we hope to see her again next Thursday?” their waitress added in a shy squeak.

 

“Are you sure?” Clint asked as Loki took the money and note from the manager. “Harriet would still want to pay for the meal.”

 

“We know, but Miss. Potter is a loyal customer and we are truly sorry that those rowdy people got past us.” The man said.

 

Loki nodded in understanding, “Well I suppose you’ll just have to be paid with the return service of another Avenger.” He said smoothly, “Despite the interruption, I have very much enjoyed my food and will be returning to eat here again.”

 

“Me too!” Clint said brightly, “It was great!”

 

The waitress beamed and the manager bowed his head slightly, “We’d be happy to have you back again.” The man straightened and smiled, “Enjoy the rest of your meal.” With that, they left the two Avengers to finish their food.

 

Clint looked back at his plate and his face fell into contemplation, “Think Tony has a yacht we can borrow?”

 

Loki frowned, “I’m sure he does. Why?”

 

Clint glanced around them subtly before leaning a little closer to Loki, “If we say…invited, Harriet’s relatives on a boat and made it out to International water, we should be able to get rid of them with minimal repercussions, that’s if we get caught at all...”

 

Loki hummed in understanding before a wicked smile drew across his face, “I have a better idea.” Clint raised an eyebrow and Loki edged a little closer, “How do you feel about the cold?” 

* * *

 

Petunia followed the sulking Dudley and furious Vernon through the halls of their hotel, a sour expression still stuck on her face as they made their way up to their room.

 

They had seen the Freak with the Avengers on TV and in the papers before of course but never had they thought that they would just see her out and about while they were walking around New York City. Now, look what happened. It had ruined their perfectly good holiday. She had told them they should have gone to Australia.

 

When they finally made it to their suite, Petunia folded her hands in front of her and waited for Vernon and Dudley to open the door. Dudley was still pouting when he shoved the hotel keycard at his father, the man taking it with a sneer distorting his face. This would surely set the tone for the rest of their trip and Petunia silently wished that they had ignored the little Freak's presence, she wasn’t worth the stress their encounter had brought them.

 

Vernon finally got the electric lock to flash green and he opened the door.

 

“What in blue blazes is this?” Vernon hissed, glaring past the door frame while Dudley looked on from behind incredulously. Petunia’s scowl deepened at the sight, no doubt the Freak's doing.

 

Past the door, instead of a hotel room as it should have been, there was a snowy field with a storm brewing overhead.

 

Vernon slammed the door shut, letting it lock before unlocking it again with the keycard, only to reveal the same scene as before. Enraged, Vernon tried to lock and reopen the door four more times, but the results stayed the same. Where their hotel room should have been there was now a freezing wasteland.

 

On the final opening, Vernon’s face began to go red and he charged through the door. “Potter! I know this is your doing! Filthy magic Freak!” he stomped through the snow even as Dudley leaned in curiously. “Come out coward!”

 

“Dudley!” Petunia hissed, frightened as her precious Diddikins walked into the strange snow land. “Come out here this instant! You don’t know what that stuff could do with you!”

 

“It’s not the magic you need to worry about.” A deep voice drawled in her ear.

 

Petunia shrieked, jumping about a foot into the air before whirling around and finding herself face to face with the God of Mischief. Loki sneered down at her before pushing her, none too gently, through the door, a move which made her stagger and fall into the snow. She scrambled to her feet in just enough time to see Loki closing the door that led to the safety of the hotel, the door fully disappearing moments later. A strangled shout had Petunia whipping back around, finding Vernon face down in the snow with Hawkeye’s boot pressing between his shoulder blades. Dudley ran to her, looking back and forth between her and his father fearfully.

 

“Let me go!” Vernon snarled. “That filthy Freak put you up to this, didn’t she? How-“ he was cut off by Clint digging the heel of his combat boots into Vernon’s back painfully.

 

Petunia faced Loki with her head held high, trying to disguise the trembling in her limbs as she pulled her cell phone from her purse. “Return us to our hotel! You have no right to kidnap us like this! I’ll be taking this to the police!”

 

Clint snorted, and Loki smirked, “I invite you to try calling them. You’ll find we’re…a little out of range.”

 

“Don’t think the cell services have the whole Nine Realms on their call plans.” Clint snickered, “Not even Stark.”

 

“Indeed not,” Loki answered with a vicious grin.

 

“You filthy freaks!” Vernon shouted, hilariously muffled by the snow, “Take us back! Now!”

 

“Not very creative, are you?” Clint snorted, he pulled his foot away only to drop his knee into Vernon’s back with his full weight, the large man wheezed.

 

“Mummy?” Dudley whimpered, running over to her.

 

Loki sneered at him, “Pathetic, a grown mortal crying for his bearer. No spine to speak of, only a mouth like a broken sewer pipe and a lack of common sense.” Petunia hugged her son to her chest fearfully, backing away as Loki’s eyes returned to her, “He is not entirely to blame though. Behaviors such as this are often modeled after one's parents.” The god gave them a mock benevolent smile, “For that reason alone his death will be quick.”

 

“Death!” Petunia screeched, backing up more quickly, practically dragging Dudley by his head. Loki waved a hand and green-tinged silver chains shot from the ground to anchor the two in place, Dudley yelped in shock.

 

“You’ll do no such thing!” Vernon bellowed, “I wo-“ he was quieted the next moment by a bowstring wrapping around his neck.

 

“Listen up walrus.” Clint snarled, “We don’t need to know the specifics to know that you and your fugly wife abused Harriet as a child. It doesn’t take a genius to see that’s she too wary for it to all just be from the war and even some hardened battle veterans don’t have such a high pain tolerance.”

 

“We were paid to do it!” Petunia shouted frantically.

 

“You think that excuses it, mule?” Loki asked icily, “It does not! Nothing excuses abuse! Emotional or physical!”

 

“And you can't really say you wouldn't have done something if you hadn't gotten money. Especially since you still felt the need to harass her today even when you weren’t getting paid out of her accounts!” Clint added, jerking on the bowstring in his hands, watching as Vernon truly began to purple.

 

“H-how…” Vernon gurgled.

 

“I said we didn’t know specifics, asshole. Not that Harriet hadn’t mentioned things in passing.” Clint snapped.

 

“What she has mentioned is quite enough for us to seek retribution.” Loki continued, he conjured one of his daggers and deftly caught both of Petunia’s hands in his free one. “These hands have harmed one of our dear family members.” Clint transferred his bow strong to one hand and pulled his own knife from his boot sheath. “Clint and I have decided it’s high time they made something nice for her instead.”

 

Petunia screamed as the knife descended, the intentional sawing motion drawing the pain out. All she could think about as her world narrowed to the pain in her hands, was that they should have gone to Australia. 

* * *

 

Standing in the elevator in the Tower, Clint fidgeted with the bow of the wrapped gift he held.

 

“Settle.” Loki huffed next to him.

 

“Do you think she’ll forgive us?” Clint asked.

 

They were currently waiting for Jarvis to obtain permission for them to enter Harriet and the twins’ floor. Loki had suggested just teleporting in, as he had a standing invitation, but Clint thought that asking would be the best after the day’s events.

 

“Of course she will.” Loki said confidently, “We are remorseful and have brought her a nice gift.”

 

“Not a traditional gift.” Clint mumbled uncertainly, “Can’t think it would be by witch and wizard standards either.”

 

“Not in this day and age, but from what I’ve read, Midgard witches of old would invoke hated enemies’ spirits to power soul rituals with bits of bone and if she doesn’t want it then Fred could use it for some of his rarer potions.” Loki blinked, “Hello, Fred.”

 

Halfway through Loki’s reassurance the elevator door had opened to reveal Fred standing there glaring at them with his arms crossed over his chest. “What am I using for potion ingredients?”

 

“Our gift to Harriet if she doesn’t wish to keep it for herself,” Loki answered, walking forward.

 

Fred hummed softly but allowed him past, “Is there a reason you’re just _now_ coming to check on Harriet?”

 

“We just got finished escorting her oh so lovely relatives out of New York,” Loki answered with a vicious grin. Fred’s glare lessened slightly and he waved Clint in.

 

“How is she?” Clint asked, “She shut off pretty quickly after they showed up.”

 

“Well she hasn’t cried, and she hasn’t started throwing curses, so as well as she can be.” Fred huffed, “We’ve gotten her past most of the Dursleys’ treatment of her but when she has nightmares it can get pretty bad. I think a little confrontation at a restaurant was the best we could expect from them showing up again.”

 

“Well, they won’t be showing up again,” Clint said confidently, following Fred and Loki.

 

Fred lifted an eyebrow but led them around the corner that led into their living room space.

 

Harriet was on the center couch with her head in George’s lap as he stroked her hair, both of them watching the TV where old seasons of _How I Met Your Mother_  were playing. The evidence of Harriet’s distress was easy to see in her dull eyes and the two and a half empty boxes of mint chip ice cream sandwiches, she and the twins seemed to be working through the last half now. George greeted them with a nod before he went back to stroking through the black locks under his hand. Harri gave a half-assed wave with her ice cream, not even looking at them.

 

Fred made his way over to the couch and moved Harriet’s legs to take back his seat, taking her feet into his lap once he settled. “Apparently, they have a gift for you, Rose.”

 

“Should have brought me the rest of my pasta.” Harri mumbled into her ice cream, “I’m never going to be able to show my face there again.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes, “The manager apologized for letting them get past and even comped our meals.”

 

Loki took the money and note out and handed it to George, “Besides Harriet. I think Barton and I would enjoy going there with you again.”

 

Harri rolled her eyes, “Today was shitty but I don’t need a pity outing. You can go back to passive-aggressively hating each other and I’m…I’m going to get another box of ice cream.”

 

Before she could move Fred locked his hand around her ankle while George gripped her hair tight, “No. Real food before the next box of ice cream, dearest.” George reprimanded softly.

 

Harri huffed but didn’t fight her mates, “More of a reason they should have brought my pasta.”

 

“Actually Harriet, our run in helped Clint and I resolve our issues,” Loki announced, Harri actually looked up at that and raised an eyebrow.

 

Clint nodded, “Turns out wanting to kill the same people is a good talking point.” Fred snorted and George’s lips quirked in the beginnings of a smile. Clint shifted from foot to foot but quickly thrust the slim package at Harriet, “We made this for you as a ‘Sorry we were dicks about you trying to help and that your shitty past showed up’ present.”

 

Harriet took the present, running her hands over the purple wrap before pulling free the golden ribbon. Pulling off the lid, Harri found a velvet jewelry case. Putting the outer box aside, Harri popped open the case and jerked in surprise. Fred and George immediately leaned over her to get a look.

 

“Are those…” George began hesitantly.

 

“Roughly six hands worth of human phalanx bones arranged in a necklace?” Loki said innocently, “Yes, yes, it is.”

 

“As well as some metacarpal bone earrings and a carpal bone bracelet.” Clint continued with a grin.

 

Harriet looked up from her present, “Are the Dursleys running around somewhere without hands?” she asked seriously.

 

“They won’t be running anywhere,” Clint muttered but Harriet heard it all the same.

 

“Where are they?” Harri demanded, glaring at Loki.

 

“Jotunheim.” The god responded with a careless shrug.

 

Harriet relaxed a little bit, “You cut off their hands and left them to freeze to death?”

 

“Freeze to death. Yes, let’s go with that.” Loki smirked.

 

The black-haired witch sighed but a small smile made its way onto her face as she pulled the bracelet out of the box. “I’m not sure if this counts as sweet or creepy.”

 

“Sweet, obviously.” Loki snorted, dropping into the armchair that he had long claimed as his in their front room.

 

Clint grinned at Harri, “It can be both.” She nodded in agreement, her smile growing a bit bigger.

 

“You guys want to stay for dinner then?” George asked, happy that Harri was coming out of her funk from seeing her relatives.

 

“White chicken chili and a HIMYM marathon?” Clint asked, dropping onto the other couch. “I’m down.” George rolled his eyes but called for Winky.

 

“You know, all things considered. This was a pretty good outcome.” Fred commented, rubbing Harriet’s feet, “I still wasn’t crazy about Phase 5.”

 

“Oh? What was Phase 5 supposed to be?” Clint asked, curious.

 

“I was going to get ‘kidnapped’ and you two would have had to work together to ‘save’ me or else face the wrath of Fred and George.” Harriet hummed nonchalantly.

 

Loki and Clint exchanged a glance before looking away with shudders. Now they were almost grateful that the Dursleys had shown up to botch her plan. Fake kidnapping or not, they did _not_ want to know what would have happened if they had failed to rescue Harriet.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wanted to see the Avengers against the Dursleys but I already had a lot of this written (up to just before Loki and Clint go after them) and I didn't want to change it too much. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, didn't want too much clunky exposition but Loki used a spell to allow Clint and the Dursleys to be unharmed by Jotunheim's weather while they worked. 
> 
> Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. 
> 
> As always, comment!!


End file.
